


【闲萍】痒番外·疼（其五）

by DUNDUANG



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUNDUANG/pseuds/DUNDUANG
Summary: 这是我写过闲萍最温柔的一次doi了
Relationships: 范闲X陈萍萍
Kudos: 4





	【闲萍】痒番外·疼（其五）

等到怀里人没哭了，范闲带着笑问：“有多想我？”  
和记忆里那个高中生完全不一样的感觉迅速裹住了陈萍萍，催得他腿软：“就、就挺想你的。”说完，似乎又觉得太过直白，正支吾着不知道该说什么，范闲给了他一个吻。  
这个吻一开始只是停在表面，两个人闭着眼，嘴唇相碰。  
直到陈萍萍勾上范闲的脖子，像是得到默许一般，范闲把陈萍萍压上门背，按着后脑勺，舔开牙齿，缠住了舌头。  
两年来所有的情绪，全化在了这个吻里。

年长者显然坚持不了太久，拖着鼻音哼哼了几下，喘着气和恋人分开。  
分开之后又有些失落，年轻的恋人这时候却不主动了，只是一直搂着他。陈萍萍脑子一转，说：“要是不亲了就去洗澡，一身汗唔——”  
他们又交换了一个吻。

直到躺在床上，陈萍萍心跳还是有点快。他看着枕边的恋人，话到嘴边却不知道先说什么，只好看着他笑。  
范闲把陈萍萍搂进怀里，在他额头上轻轻吻一下，扣住他的手：“以后所有的星星都能和你一起看了。”

大学生的暑假是松散的。早上醒的时候，陈萍萍枕着自己胳膊睡得正沉。范闲怕他落枕，小心翼翼地托着他的头，抽出胳膊，让他枕在枕头上，这才开始细看别了两年的恋人。  
说是别了两年，范闲每年寒暑假也回家的，只不过和陈萍萍不怎么说话罢了。  
陈萍萍这两年多了些皱纹，眼角的皱纹多得最明显，密密的，一小道一小道的。

范闲看着看着就在想，我得列一个清单。把你想去的、我想去的地方，写下来。去完一个地方就划掉一个。范闲又在想，我还得再列一个书单。  
这时候陈萍萍模糊地哼了几下，伸手揽着范闲的腰贴进他怀里，气息随着开口说话呼出来：“几点了？”  
“我看看，七点半了。”  
“早上吃什么？我想出去喝那家粥。”  
“好啊，现在起来洗洗，磨蹭磨蹭去，人应该不多。”  
“那就现在起。”陈萍萍在范闲怀里抬头，亲了亲他的下巴，“范闲。”  
“嗯？”  
“范闲。”  
“嗯。”

他们每天就闲聊，然后在一起做家务，看书，吃饭，洗澡，睡觉。早上范闲会起早一些给陈萍萍泡茶。晚上他们就散步到公园，再散步回家。  
好像他们在很早之前就想好了会这样相处似的。

晚上，陈萍萍翻着书，穿着睡衣盘腿坐在床上。忽然床垫往下一陷，带着湿气的恋人从后面抱住了他。  
“在看什么？”  
“《南渡北归》。讲西南联大的。”  
“嗯、好厚啊。”  
“有三本呢，我才刚开始看。”  
范闲没再答话，叉着腿把陈萍萍往后搂，让他靠在自己怀里，下巴搁在他肩膀上，和恋人一起看着书。

还没看一会，范闲就感觉自己看不下去了。  
恋人的腰，本来是盖在睡衣下的，经自己一搂，显得比自己细了小半圈不止，范闲不由得搂得紧一些，又瞥眼一寸寸地扫过恋人的侧脸。  
陈萍萍的眼睫毛低垂着，时不时地眨一下。他的鼻子好看，鼻梁滑下来的线条和嘴唇相称，再配上圆润的下巴，整张侧脸很是耐看。  
然后，范闲就发现自己不争气地有反应了。  
范闲还没开口，就看见陈萍萍就用微愠的眼神瞅着他，埋怨地说：“你怎么看个书都会这样！”  
范闲知道机会来了，把恋人搂得紧一些，嘴唇贴在他耳边说：“那不怪我嘛，怪萍萍太好看了……”一边说一边去挠陈萍萍的痒痒肉。  
恋人被挠得受不住，扭着腰想坐正推开范闲，又笑得没力气，最后被范闲压着躺在床上。  
“可以吗？”范闲试探着问。他下面涨得发疼。  
“你、你…有没有准备…那个…”陈萍萍把眼神偏向一边，红着脸小声地说。  
范闲被脸红的恋人撩得心痒，低下头拿鼻尖蹭他的脸颊：“准备什么啊？”  
“就是…那个…套…”年长者说完，觉得实在不好意思，又看范闲一脸调笑，揪着范闲的衣领翻身骑在他身上，“笑什么！”  
范闲把手搭在陈萍萍的腰上，顺着腰线，往上摸。陈萍萍扣住他的手，弯下腰，慢慢拉近两个人的距离。年长者的主动让范闲更加按捺不住，他低低地唤着恋人的名字：“萍萍……”  
陈萍萍看着身下的恋人，眼里漫着压抑的情欲和渴望：“想你给我，范闲。”

这是他们无数个吻当中的一个。也是无数个温柔的吻当中的一个。  
刚刚喘着粗气分开，范闲就含住了恋人的耳垂，含在嘴里轻轻咬着。陈萍萍感觉一瞬间自己半个身子全酥了，他胡乱地抓扯着范闲的浴袍，嘴里泄出一星半点的软声：“唔…范闲…别…别这样…”  
可这时候的推拒是最没有效用的。  
陈萍萍嘴上说着不要，身子却陷进这样的酥麻里，想要范闲给自己更多。  
范闲舔完这边的耳垂，又去舔那边。恋人的呻吟腻腻软软的，范闲含着耳垂心满意足地想，这样的声音只有我能听到。  
等到范闲含住陈萍萍的喉结时，身上人一阵颤抖，下面两个人紧贴的地方透出一丝水意。  
陈萍萍完全呆住了，僵硬地撑在范闲身上：“我、我…我也…不知道…就这样…我…我…你…我…”  
恋人急于解释的慌乱模样让范闲真的绷不住，他拉过陈萍萍的手，按在自己鼓胀起来的地方：“萍萍，我憋得好难受。”见陈萍萍要抽手，还紧紧捉着，就摁在那地方，“我高三的时候你都帮过我，你现在就不能了？”  
陈萍萍脸红得快要滴血，他颤着手，隔着衣服，抚在年轻人炽热的性器上：“那、那我是…用手…还是用…嘴…”  
范闲坐起身，让恋人面对着自己，解开浴袍：“都可以。”  
年长者虚虚握住那比自己大上整整一圈的巨物，感受着年轻人的欲望。他伏下身子，张嘴把头部吞了进去。性器太大，陈萍萍才刚开始就已经觉得两颊发酸，他又不好吐出来，只能围着顶端打转，双手照顾着茎身，上下动作着。又觉得这样太单调，沉下腰，把性器整个握在手里，伸出舌头，去舔茎身。他从底部往上，转着圈地舔，没漏过一点地方。  
最后实在手也酸了，嘴也酸了，陈萍瘪着嘴，小眼神躲来躲去：“太、太累了...我...我没想到你这么大...”  
范闲吻去恋人嘴唇上还沾着的清液，略微腥咸的味道在口腔里扩散开来：“我这次回来给爸爸带了礼物。”说着，从枕头底下拿出几个方形包装和一个小盒子。陈萍萍自然知道那些都是什么，红着脸，不看范闲，也不说话。只是脸越来越红。  
范闲戴好了套，揽过脸红的恋人：“就这样做，还是躺下来做？”  
“只要能看着你，就行。”  
范闲脱去恋人的睡衣，绵绵的吻落在锁骨和胸前，陈萍萍抓着范闲的肩膀在他怀里泄了第二次。精液被范闲抹去，混着润滑液涂抹在穴口。从来没有被碰过的穴口和内壁异常紧致，范闲好声好气地吻着陈萍萍的嘴唇，哄了好久才让人放松下来。  
“萍萍，我进去了。”  
“唔…唔嗯…范闲…范闲…”陈萍萍皱着眉，大口地呼吸了几下，“好涨…那里…”  
“过一会就好了，好萍萍，来，亲亲我。”范闲诱哄着，衔着恋人的唇瓣，缓缓地动了起来。  
“范闲…唔…范闲…啊哈…范、范闲…啊…”陈萍萍攀着养子的肩膀，一进一出的抽插带来的刺激和快感让他沉迷，甚至贪婪，他环住恋人的脖子，扭腰配合着越来越快的操弄。  
直到陈萍萍射了四次，范闲才摁着恋人的腰，在里面释放出来。  
“好累……”情潮之后陈萍萍嗓子有些沙哑，躺在范闲怀里，勾着他的手指。  
“去洗洗吧。”范闲抱起恋人，往浴室走。


End file.
